It's not suppose to be like this
by hirochiro
Summary: 'Tujuan awal begini, mengapa ujung-ujungnya melenceng jauh' (Oleh Yamaguchi Tadashi, kelas 1 SMA Karasuno, kini meringis dalam hati sebelum akhirnya tersungkur di atas rumput)


**A/N: Bagi yang telah membuka fanfic ini, hati-hati ada jebakan. Mohon maaf lahir batin dengan OOC karena di sini Yamaguchi seorang pemberani. Bahasa tidak baku. Maklum, diksi pas-pasan**

 **Haikyuu sepenuhnya milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya hanya korban kelaparan akan pair minor.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Saat mendengar Karasuno akan berlatih tanding dengan Nekoma, Yamaguchi senang dan antusias bukan main. Seperti keluarga gagak yang tiada hari tanpa semangat membara itu, Yamaguchi pun ikut berteriak semangat. Kecuali Tsukki yang hanya mengumandangkan "Baiiikk" dengan nada sedatar wajahnya.

Tetapi ketika mereka sampai di Tokyo, Yamaguchi memasang _mode_ siaga hingga kuda-kuda. Ia jadi tiga kali lipat lebih sering menghinggap dekat Tsukki.

Tsukki ke kamar mandi, Yamaguchi ikut nimbrung. Tsukki tertidur, dia ronda malam demi menjaga keamanan dari orang-orang mencurigakan. Tsukki mengambil makanan, dia gesit mengambil tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari keramaian.

Bahkan dia sudah berani memasang wajah kusam seperti Kageyama meski ujung-ujungnya mirip balita menahan pup (soalnya membuat muka galak bagi Yamaguchi itu susah). Tatapan itu dia lemparkan kepada orang di luar Karasuno, dan sikapnya yang biasa pemalu bagai anjing Chihuahua menjadi lebih sensi. Terutama bila sudah berhadap dengan kapten rambut jingkrak dari Nekoma itu.

 _Walau ia tetap saja akan segera tidak enak hati dan tidak tegaan. Ia tidak terbiasa galak._

Kenapa Yamaguchi bisa jadi lebih sensi lagi bila di depan si hitam jingkrak? Karena Yamaguchi menyadari setiap lirik-lirik genit yang si kapten lemparkan kepada teman kacamatanya itu.

Yamaguchi sadar kalau Kuroo suka melirik Tsukki kesukaannya. Apalagi kalau mata Yamaguchi yang sedikit garang dengan bibir manyun unyu kedepan, bertemu sapa dengan tatapan genit meski memancarkan sedikit kesan bloon dari Kuroo, si kepala jingkrak hanya bisa tersenyum pepsoden.

 _Cuih._ Dia tahu si hitam itu pasti sedang meledeknya. Dia tahu si hitam sedang mencoba untuk beramah tamah (meski masih lewat tatapan mesra) supaya nanti bisa tanya-tanya tentang Tsukki. Enak saja, Yamaguchi sudah tahu gelagat-gelagat seperti itu. Dia sudah sangat sering menjadi korban makan hati dari gadis-gadis yang kebanyakan mendekatinya hanya untuk tanya info tentang Tsukki.

Ingat saja, Yamaguchi tidak akan jatuh pada kesalahan yang sama untuk.. mungkin untuk ke lima puluh delapan kalinya.

 _Astaga Tsukki. Fangirl kamu itu ada berapa jiwa sih?_

"Yamaguchi, mukamu kenapa begitu? Mau setoran?"

(Tuh kan mirip muka orang menahan pup)

"Ah! Maaf Tsukki. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok!" ucapnya kemudian mengeluarkan senyum lima jari.

Tsukki hanya bisa memicingkan mata penuh kecurigaan. Meski tidak berkata apa-apa, wajahnya yang kusut itu mengandung arti, _"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, mukamu tidak akan begitu."_

 _Skakmat._ Yamaguchi mulai menundukan wajah dengan ekspresi panik. Kepergok bohong sama Tsukki itu tidak akan enak. Bisa-bisa dihantui sampai mimpi. Beda cerita kalau mimpinya dia di gendong ala _bridal style_ oleh Tsukki ke pelaminan. Yamaguchi rela tidur sampai rambut Tanaka tumbuh.

Dia mulai lirik sana-sini, mencoba untuk mencari jawaban agar tidak ketahuan kalau ia berlatih muka galak demi melindungi si sahabat tiang kuning di sampingnya dari kucing jingkrak.

 _Aha!_ "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatku kesal." ceplos Yamaguchi, tapi memang benar dia sedang sedikit kesal, sih. Namun apa dikata. Wajah teman jangkungnya itu malah tambah bingung. _Gawat, siaga satu!_

"Ma-Maksudku.. anjingku menggigit sendalku kemarin! Jadinya bau deh."

"Yamaguchi, sejak kapan kamu pelihara anjing?"

Tsukki masih bingung dan bimbang, Yamaguchi ikut bingu—

 **HOLY SUGA— dia lupa kalau dia tidak punya anjing.**

"Maksudku anjing tetangga! Dia besar, seram dan menyebalkan! Ingat pitbull yang dipelihara tetanggaku kan? Gara-gara dia sendalku hilang satu deh!"

"Tadi kamu bilang bau, kenapa sekarang bilangnya hilang satu?"

"SENDALKU YANG BAU ITU HILANG SATU."

Yamaguchi _desperate._ Kacamata Tsukki melorot sebelah. _Jadi kakinya Yamaguchi memang sudah bau dari sananya, begitu?_

"O—oke?"

Akhirnya percakapan mereka pun berakhir. Lebih tepatnya Yamaguchi terselamatkan ketika suara jantan milik Sawamura memanggil mereka untuk istirahat sebentar. Kali ini dia bisa menghembuskan napas lega.

.

.

.

.

Cadagan energi sudah terisi, dan kini saatnya Yamaguchi memulai kembali misi perlindungan Tsukki selagi waktu istirahat masih ada.

Menurut catatan mentalnya, istirahat adalah saat-saat yang sangat berbahaya. Waktu luang yang tersedia membuatnya rawan, potensi haram tinggi dengan tingkat kedamaian dan ketentraman berada pada nilai di bawah rata-rata. Dan dia tidak mau ada yang menganggu ketentraman Tsukki dan _psst-_ waktu berduanya dengan Tsukki- _psst._

Langkah pertama adalah melempar tatapan galak (yang dibuatnya susah payah) kepada— tuh kan, si kapten Nekoma lirik-lirik lagi ke arah mereka berdua. Apa pula balasannya yang kali ini senyum miring sambil melambaikan jari?

Tak Yamaguchi sia-siakan, langsung saja ia membuat sebuah gestur _'You. Me. Outside'_ dengan tangannya untuk memberi sinyal kepada si kapten Nekoma. Untunglah Tsukki tidak menyadari gerak-gerik aneh si rambut berpucuk.

Setelah dibalas dengan sinyal dan gestur Oke Oce, Yamaguchi segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membuat si sahabat kuningnya mendongak kebingungan.

"Tsukki, aku ke kamar kecil dulu ya." Yamaguchi lalu mengeluarkan senyum khasnya, yang kemudian hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Tsukki.

Dia pun berjalan sok gagah menuju tempat tujuan yang telah ditetapkan.

.

.

.

.

Angin (tanda mau gerimis) meniup kencang, membuat segala objek bagai tersapu (hanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan saja, sih). Pucuk rambut Yamaguchi menari gembira, sedangkan si jangkung dari Nekoma rambutnya makin amburadul.

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku ke sini, Yamaguchi- _kun?_ "

 _Hah,_ langkah ini benar-benar klise menurut Yamaguchi. Tentu saja klise. Sudah lima puluh tujuh kali dia mengalami hal yang sama. Gadis anonim pasti tahu namanya lebih dulu agar info tentang Tsukki bisa dikupas lebih dalam alih-alih sok akrab dengannya. Bedanya, Kuroo selangkah lebih maju. Hanya dalam waktu dua hari, dia sudah tahu nama Yamaguchi.

Tarik napas, hembuskan. Beratkan suara, jutekan wajah, picingkan matamu dengan sinis ala Kageyama.

"Aku akan langsung _to the point_ , Kuroo- _san_." Dengan mantap dia melemparkan tatapan jutek kepada Kuroo, diam-diam sedikit bangga karena intimidasinya nampaknya sukses. Mungkin.

"Bisakah Kuroo- _san_ berhenti melirik secara diam-diam dengan tatapan tebar pesonamu itu?"

Berkacak pinggang dengan bibir maju beberapa senti, Yamaguchi sukses masuk ke dalam _mode sassy._ Yang ditanya malah pasang tampang sengak setengah mati lengkap dengan taburan berupa senyuman miring minta digatak.

Entah mengapa hanya dibalas tatap seperti itu, Yamaguchi merasa ia dibuat cicit oleh aura intimidasi dari si jangkung. _Sial, baru saja mulai, Tadashii!_ Namun ia tidak boleh goyah! Tujuan suci untuk melindungi Tsukki kesukaannya membuatnya kukuh dan mampu bertahan dalam momen beradu siapa yang gayanya paling kurang ajar saat ini.

"Oho, tahu saja kode penuh makna yang kuberikan dari kejauhan."

 _Penuh makna apanya,_ "Itu bukan penuh makna, Kuroo- _san_. Bisakah kata penuh makna tersebut diganti? Terdengar kurang berkelas." Wah, sejak kapan Yamaguchi bisa seberani ini? Ia benar-benar bangga dengan dirinya sekarang _. Terdengar kurang berkelas. Asoy_ keren sekali.

"Wah, wah, ternyata Yamaguchi- _kun_ masih jutek ya denganku? " bukannya kesal, Kuroo malah berjalan mendekatinya. Lagi-lagi dengan senyum miring yang membuat Yamaguchi rasanya ingin mengecor bibir itu saja sekalian.

Tapi asli, dia mulai panik. Seketika kelancangan Yamaguchi menguap. Dia hanya bisa berjalan mundur saat Kuroo semakin dekat. Bila diumpamakan, keadaan mereka ini bagai anjing Chihuahua yang terguyur air lalu bertemu dengan singa yang habis digaruk. Hangus sudah. Kepercayaan diri yang dibangun susah payah dengan mudahnya runtuh. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit pula, dan kini Yamaguchi hanya bisa kembali ke _mode_ lugu nan penakut. Ekspresinya mirip dengan tipe-tipe minta diculik om pedo kesepian. Lebih parahnya lagi, kakinya ikut bergetar.

 _Auranya terlalu kuat.. Tsukki, tolong aku!_ (masukan emot sedih)

 _Kenapa ujung-ujungnya Yamaguchi yang minta tolong?_

"Loh? Sudah ciut? Mana sikap beranimu tadi?"

Ya Tuhan, ia berkeringat dingin. Ia panik, bingung, linglung, lemah, letih, lesu. Parahnya lagi, ia tiba-tiba merasakan punggung kurusnya menabrak tembok. ' _Habis aku._ '

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" dia berteriak ala sinetron ketika pemeran utama bertemu siluman kucing. Demi kentang goreng melempem, ia takut akan ditindas lagi seperti saat sekolah dasar dulu. Takut Kuroo akan menumbalkan raganya kepada kucing garong hasil perselingkuhan kucing Persia tetangga dengan kucing lusuh dekat got. Salah sendiri kucingnya nafsuan.

Pokoknya dia kapok. Dia kapok sudah sok berani dan sok kurang diajar padahal dia tahu dia sendiri saat ngobrol dengan Yachi saja gelagapan. Padahal dia tahu saat mengajar Kageyama saja ia canggung duluan. Sekarang sudah berani lawan si jangkung tukang nyegir. Tidak lihat-lihat lawannya lagi.

"Kamu pikir aku ini lalat? Hayoo~ kemana sikap _sassy_ mu tadi?" Kuroo meledek, sepertinya senang sekali dia meledek Yamaguchi. Apalagi kini ia semakin mengintimidasi saat jarak wajah mereka tidak lebih dari sepuluh senti.

' _Gusti, kok mukanya kasep pisan_.' Yamaguchi jadi tambah minder. Pikir-pikir lagi mau mengajak Kuroo saingan memperebutkan Tsukki.

"Me-menjauh sana..! Shoo shoo!" _Memangnya usir ayam_.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku panggil Sawamura- _san_!"

"Mana bisa? Kita di luar loh, hanya berdua la—"

"TOLONG! ADA ORANG MESUM! AKU MAU DI CULIK LALU DI—"

Yamaguchi khilaf, tidak sadar mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh si hitam jabrik yang panik. Bagaimana tidak panik, dia yang semalam berniat baik menggendong Hinata yang ketiduran di ruang makan kembali ke kamarnya saja Sawamura dan Sugawara sudah suuzon duluan. Sekarang diteriaki mesum, mau dimasak pakai apa Kuroo nanti.

"HEH! Ssst! Jangan salah paham dulu!"

Suasana yang rusuh tadi pun langsung hening. Yamaguchi bingung tapi nurut. Baru saja mau menggigit tangan Kuroo. _Ngomong-ngomong tangan Kuroo bau bawang. Mungkin tadi pagi habis membantu manajer potong bawang merah delapan siung._

"Sekarang, kita bicarakan baik-baik ya.. pertama, aku minta maaf karena sudah menakutimu tadi. Sumpah, aku hanya bercanda." Kuroo mendadak memelas. Sekarang Yamaguchi malah kasihan dengannya. Seperti singa yang telah menjelma jadi kucing kecebur.

 _Malang sekali._ Yamaguchi jadi merasa bersalah sudah menuduh Kuroo. Yamaguchi hatinya mudah tersentuh sih.

"A-Aku juga minta maaf.. karena aku sudah bersikap tidak sopan.." Ia pun menunduk, tidak bisa melihat muka Kuroo yang sedih karena takut malah dia yang akan merasa bersalah dan baper kebawa sampai tidur.

Yamaguchi engkau terlalu baik. _Padahal muka Kuroo kayaknya tidak sedih-sedih amat. Hanya hiperbola._

"Tapi aku sebenarnya hanya ingin meminta Kuroo- _san_ untuk berhenti melirik-lirik seperti itu.." _Yamaguchi lihatnya saja kadang suka salting dan risih sendiri. Bisa-bisa kalah saing duluan dalam memperebutkan Tsukki._ Jelaslah kalah. Dia tahu Kuroo itu tampan tapi kalau dengan lirikan genit, adam dan hawa mana sih yang tidak mau?

Kuroo hanya bisa terkekeh, sukses mencuri perhatian Yamaguchi yang kini menatapnya, "Sudah kuduga, kau itu lucu sekali, Yamaguchi- _kun_. Maaf ya, kau pasti tidak suka dengan lirikanku itu."

Benar sekali! Itu tahu kalau Yamaguchi tidak suka— _Loh, tadi dia bilang apa?_

"Tapi syukurlah, aku senang kau ternyata sadar dengan kodeku itu."

 **Hah? Eh?** _ **Apa?**_

"Ko-kode?"

"Hah? Lah iya. Apalagi saat kau memintaku untuk keluar agar kita bisa berbicara empat mata. Aku sudah siap, loh."

 _Tunggu sebentar, ini mulai ngaco._ Yamaguchi mulai bingung. Siap apanya ya? Siap dijotos? Atau siap dilaporkan ke polsek setempat karena niat haram tadi?

"Eh.."

"Kau memanggilku ke sini karena ingin menembakku, kan?"

.

.

 _(Yamaguchi is not responding)_

Satu senyum cerah khas Kuroo, Yamaguchi merasa ia mulai buta dan tuli di saat bersamaan. Otak sang _pinch server_ seperti tidak bisa terkoneksi secara baik. SEPERTINYA ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN PENDENGARANNYA. IYA, MUNGKIN DIA SALAH DENGAR KARENA LUPA SARAPAN—

"Aku tahu kamu suka padaku. Respon yang kau berikan terhadap lirikanku lucu sekali. Judes-judes, tapi imut gimana gitu."

 _(Alamak, ge er amat)_

Yamaguchi sebenarnya senang dibilang imut. Setidaknya ternyata ada yang doyan.

"Tenang, aku juga suka sama kamu kok. Bahkan semenjak pandangan pertama."

Tapi kenapa harus Kuroo?! Orang yang awalnya dia kira _rival_ , malah nyerempet menjadi orang yang menyimpan cinta tak berbalas kepadanya. Tujuan Yamaguchi memanggil Kuroo itu untuk menyatakan perang secara adil memperebutkan Tsukki, loh!

"Kau saking malunya sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ya? Ya sudah kalau begitu aku saja."

 _ **Aku? Aku saja yang apa?! Nembak?!**_

"Yamaguchi Tadashi—

 _ **TUNGGU! Dia saja belum pernah ditembak Tsukki! Sebentar, jangan nembak dulu, harus jawab apa dia**_ —

"— jadian yuk?"

.

.

Lima detik kemudian Yamaguchi merasa ia tersungkur ke tanah. Meski ia sempat mendengar teriakan Kuroo, rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kesadarannya diambil saja. Lumayan, anginnya sejuk.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Awal: words untuk fanfic ini sepertinya dibawah 1k.**

 **Akhir: Wah, fic ini wordsnya beranak banyak.**

 **.**

 **Ya, halo, salam kenal dan selamat datang di sekoci Kuroo x Yamaguchi, dimana saya sedang lapar-laparnya dengan pair minor ini. (Hanya di fandom ini saya bisa mencintai pair-pair langka, ohoho)**

 **Saya tau ini mungkin nista. Mana pair nya ajaib pula. Tetapi apa daya, saya demen mereka :')**

 **Barangkali ada yang mau komplen, berbagi hasrat tentang betapa unyunya Yamaguchi atau menjitak saya, silahkan tinggalkan pesan di kotak review, ohoho.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.**


End file.
